


Redemption

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SG1 Helps a friend and colleague deal with a disastrous mission, sending them into a situation where all of there lives hang in the balance.Sequel toHarbinger of Sorrows





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Redemption

Alex Kessler was running for her life. She stumbled through the thick underbrush, racing against what little time she had left. The hunter was toying with her, she knew it. As she ran the nightmare of the last two days played out in her head again and again. Her team's mission had begun ordinarily enough, they had been sent to P3X597 to investigate a cluster of seven pyramids. The MALP images had shown the strange formation of structures arranged in a six-point star with a massive pyramid at the center. A day and a half later her team had traveled into the valley and was approaching the pyramids when a lone man confronted them. He introduced himself as the hunter and welcomed them warmly. He thanked them for allowing him to once again practice what he was born to do, before anyone could react he raised a crossbow and shot Sargent Ross through the heart, the man was dead before he hit the ground. The remaining members of the team raised their weapons and fired on the hunter to no effect. The man laughed at them, telling them that no weapon could harm him, this was his planet and he was protected. He then told them of the hunt, they would be given a chance to go back the way they came, their chance had amounted to a ten-minute head start. One by one she had witnessed the members of her team murdered, now it was just her and the hunter and she was within sight of the gate. Alex burst through the tree line and ran with all she had for the DHD, with speed she did not know she was capable of she dialed home. As she sent the signal she felt something fly by her ear, she turned to see the hunter sprinting across the clearing, with out hesitating she ran to the gate and stepped through. 

"Remote activation" 

The Claxon sounded as the gate was activated. SG1 was preparing to leave in the embarkation room. 

"Who's due back?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked curious about the timing. 

"No one sir" one of the guards replied. 

"Whose signal?" Jack shouted to the control room. 

"SG7 sir" 

"They aren't due back for six days," Daniel Jackson said showing more than a little concern at the early arrival of his friend's signal. 

The event horizon exploded before them and Alex came rushing out screaming for them to close the iris. She whirled around and drew her sidearm as the hunter stepped through with his crossbow at the ready. 

"My planet!" Alex spat as she fired her weapon at the intruder; simultaneously the hunter fired his crossbow striking her in the chest. Alex, however, had also hit her mark and had the satisfaction of seeing his brains splatter over the iris before blackness consumed her. 

The others watched in horror as the scene unfolded before them. Daniel rushed up the ramp and caught Alex before she hit the ground; he gently lowered her to the floor staring in disbelief at the bolt shaft protruding from her chest. 

"Medic!" he shouted. "It's ok Alex you're going to be ok". The medical team was beside them and began assessing Alex's condition. Daniel reluctantly surrendered her to their care and stood in shock as he watched them load her onto a stretcher and head to the infirmary. 

Jack came up beside Daniel his face mirroring the stricken look of his friend. They had no idea what had happened to the rest of SG7, Alex was down and the man who shot her was dead. Thoughts of their own mission disappeared as SG1 left quietly to await word on their friend. 

Jack paced the hall, "this is taking way to long," he thought. He looked around at the rest of his team, Sam sat quietly in one of the chairs, her face set in concern, Teal'c stood against the wall, the only indication of his worry was written clearly in his eyes. Jack turned to look at Daniel, the younger man was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, he rested his head against the wall as he stared up at the ceiling. Jack felt for his friend, he knew how difficult this had to be for him. Jack remembered how he'd felt waiting for word about Daniel after the harbinger of sorrows had attacked him, which was just the most recent incident. He found himself in this position too often. Waiting and hoping a friend would pull through. Jack looked up as Dr Fraiser opened the door. 

Daniel was instantly on his feet. "How is she?" 

Dr Fraiser smiled wearily at them, "she is going to be fine, she was extremely lucky again. The bolt missed her heart and only nicked an artery. She did loose a lot of blood, but she is stable and doing very well." 

The collective sigh of relief was audible. 

"I'd like to see her." Daniel said quietly "please" 

Janet Fraiser was well aware of the bond between the two scientists; she smiled at Daniel " I think she'd like to see you too." 

Daniel nodded as he closed the door. 

"Did she say what happened?" Jack asked. 

"I don't know the whole story. I doubt she is ready to tell it, but she did say the rest of her team was dead." Janet said grimly. 

"Oh God" Sam swore. 

"Yeah" Janet sighed "you can well imagine how difficult this is going to be for her, she is going to need help with this, her emotional wounds are far worse than her physical wounds." 

Jack nodded; he knew too well what she was facing. He swore a silent oath to see her through it. 

Daniel sat quietly in the chair beside Alex's bed. He studied her sleeping form, the scrapes on her face and arms were a testament to her ordeal. Her left arm was immobilized more than likely to protect the wound on the left side of her chest. Daniel's mind flashed on the image of her being shot, the memory sent a chill through him. He had thought for a moment she was dead and that thought terrified him. He'd come to depend on her very much in the last six months since they were forced to face down their worst nightmares together. 

"Together" he thought. She had filled a void in his life, coming when he least expected it; she brought hope with her. Whenever he felt it start to slip away she was always there to remind him, he never really had to say how he felt anymore, she just knew. This was something he never had before, someone who knew how he felt or what he was thinking without him saying a word. He knew with Alex as well, he wondered at this connection they had, knowing the other so well in such a short period of time. He didn't fully understand it but that didn't matter. He wouldn't trade it for anything. Daniel heard Alex mumble something he looked up and was met with the intense gaze of her shocking blue eyes. 

"Hi" she said weakly. 

"Hi back" Daniel smiled at her. 

Alex stared at him, she knew she was home and she knew she was alive, and she felt guilt wash over her she knew the rest of her team had not been so lucky. "Did I kill him?" she finally asked. 

Daniel nodded his head. "Yes" was all he could say. 

"The others are dead, " she said quietly. 

Daniel's heart sank as he felt her guilt. It was overwhelming, she felt responsible for all of them, they were her team and she had watched them all die. Daniel took her hand. "It wasn't your fault," he said to her. 

Alex shook her head. "Doesn't make it any easier, they were still my responsibility." 

Daniel was at a loss, she was going to need a lot of time to heal and he had no idea how to help her. 

Alex gave his hand a squeeze. "Just be my friend, ok". 

Daniel leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Always." he saw a faint smile cross her lips as she drifted back to sleep. 

He watched her sleep for a long time, he watched as her face relayed the nightmare she was having, he whispered to her that it was ok, he was there, she was ok, she relaxed and slept soundly. Daniel turned around when he heard the door open. 

Jack stood by Daniel "How is she doing?" he asked. 

The look on Daniel's face said it all as he stood up and motioned for Jack to follow him outside. 

" Her team is dead," Daniel said grimly as he closed the door. 

"I know, that was all she told Dr Fraiser" Jack eyed the younger man, he knew this was difficult for him. 

Daniel sighed. "She feels responsible, I know she's not and I think she does too but-." 

"It was her team" Jack finished "we know Alex, she is going to take this hard. Did she say anything else?" 

"No." Daniel looked at the floor. He had not expected the intensity of emotion he felt from her; her anger was extreme not only at the killer but also at herself for not being able to stop it. "What do we do Jack? How do we help her?" 

"We wait" Jack put his hand on his friends shoulder " we listen, and we be there for her when she needs us. It's not going to be easy, but Alex is a remarkable person and she knows the truth. She will learn to live with this." 

"But it will never go away will it?" Daniel asked sadly, knowing the answer. 

"No. It will never go away" both men silently grieved for what had been lost. Their friend was forever changed. 

Four days later Alex gave her official report to General Hammond. It consisted of Alex rattling off the events in one continuos sentence. She had been going over the mission in her head again and again since she returned, knowing eventually she would have to give a report. She tried to remain detached as she gave her explanation but it was a loosing battle, finally she just launched into it speaking as fast as she could trying to get it over with. "...I made it to the gate and you know the rest sir." 

General Hammond quietly listened to her, noting her agitation, he was uncomfortable with having her give the report, as he was well aware of the effect it was having. "Major Kessler it is clear that there was nothing more you could have done to aid them. It is nothing short of a miracle that you made it back and I for one am glad you did. I am putting you on stand down until you've recovered from your injuries. We will see about assigning you to another team until we can-." He hesitated not wanting to say 'find replacements' 

"It's ok, sir" Alex said quietly. "I understand the need to reassemble SG7" 

The general nodded. "Alex I want you to talk to someone, I understand how difficult this is for you and I think you should get some counseling." 

Alex was startled by General Hammond's use of her first name. "I appreciate the concern General, I need a few days to sort this out but I will talk to someone." 

"Very well, Dr Fraiser says you are fit to go home, I suggest you do so and get some rest. I will see you back here in a week. Dismissed." 

"Thank you sir" Alex said as she got up and left the room. 

Alex opened the door to her office, she knew Daniel was inside waiting for her. He stood up as she entered the room. 

"Are you ok?" he asked. 

She looked into his eyes, intense blue studying her, concerned and sad. "No" she said as she sat at her desk. "I know I will be eventually, I know what I am going through, I know it's going to take time, but it doesn't change the fact that right now I am anything but ok." 

"I understand," he said gently. 

Alex stared at the wall. "They had families, Sargent Ross had a wife and two children and another on the way. Now those children are going to grow up with out a father and for what? Because their father was on some planet a billion miles away checking out a pyramid and-." Alex choked back a sob "God damnit! Why can't I just accept the fact there was nothing I could do?" 

Daniel knelt in front of her. "I wish I had an answer for you." 

Alex sighed "I can't do this right now... I am going home." 

Daniel stood up. "Can I offer you a ride?" 

"Yeah" she nodded. "Thank you" 

He put his arm around her shoulder as they left. 

They rode in silence to her home, eventually lulled by the steady sound of the road Alex fell asleep. Daniel glanced occasionally at his sleeping friend. He always thought she looked so young when she slept, he never got tired of watching her, asleep or awake. She was beautiful and graceful and when she walked into a room people noticed. Daniel mused on the effect she had on people, it was more than just her physical appearance, it was her. In the last six months he had watched her blossom into a charismatic and open woman. To him she had always been that way, but to others she seemed cold and aloof, never taking too much interest in those around her. In the time since they had met all of that had changed. She had so easily accepted her place among her colleagues and had become a confident leader. Daniel worried that after this everything might change again. 

He pulled into the drive and stopped in front of her house. "Alex, we're here," he said softly. 

She shifted in her seat and yawned, realizing she had fallen asleep she blushed slightly. "Sorry, didn't mean to go to sleep on you" 

"No problem" he smiled at her. "You are a tired person." 

Alex nodded her head. "Very tired" 

Alex looked around her house, hoping she would feel better now that she was home. She didn't, she knew it would take time for everything to sink in and it would take time to learn to cope with it. Some how that was empty knowledge. It did nothing to solve her immediate problem, the overwhelming urge to run away. 

"Alex?" Daniel put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Sorry... I was thinking again" she sighed. 

"I know... do you want to talk about it?" he asked knowing she didn't. 

She looked at him, she understood he was concerned. She just couldn't bring herself to talk about it. She felt frustration rising within her; all she wanted was to be left alone. That feeling was frighteningly familiar to her. "No I don't," she finally said. 

Daniel wasn't going to back down. "Alex you need to talk to someone, you don't have to deal with this by yourself, you shouldn't do it alone." 

"So what do you want to do Daniel do you want to sit here and hold my hand, nurse me through it every step of the way?" she said angrily. 

"Yes! If that's what it takes, you bet I will!" he shot back at her. 

"Daniel that's not fair to you" her tone softened "I can't ask you to shoulder this" 

"Don't you understand" he said as he brushed her hair away from her face "you hurt, I hurt" he watched her eyes fill with tears. "It has nothing to do with the fact I know what you feel, even if I didn't this would still be the case, I care about you, I love you, so when you hurt, I hurt and I want to help if I can, if you let me." 

Alex nodded her head, "I know that" she sobbed "I just...Daniel I just don't know what to do." 

Daniel wrapped his arms around her and let her do what she needed to do, cry. And she did, she cried until no more tears would come. She allowed herself to grieve, and to be angry. Daniel felt her begin to sway on her feet and led her to the sofa, he sat beside her and she rested her head in his lap. They sat in silence, occasionally he could hear her breath catch in a sob. He gently stroked her hair or rubbed her back, anything he could do to comfort her, to let her know she was not alone. After a long while he listened only to her steady breathing, she had fallen asleep. He was not about to wake her so he just watched and waited, being there when the nightmares came, and softly reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. He settled in for the long night ahead. 

Daniel jerked awake at the sound of knocking at the door; he wondered how long he had been dozing. Alex stirred and mumbled something Daniel didn't understand. "It's ok Alex go back to sleep someone's at the door." He shifted his position and slipped out from under her, gently laying her head back on the sofa. He opened the door to find Jack on the other side. "Hi" he said quietly "Alex is sleeping" 

"Oh" Jack replied as Daniel led him out to the deck. "How is she?" he asked as Daniel closed the sliding door. 

Daniel shrugged. "It's hard to tell, I can tell you she's run the gamut of emotions tonight. Right now she's exhausted, who knows what tomorrow will bring." 

"I know this is hard," Jack said. "She's got a lot to deal with. It's good you're here." 

"Well I thought for a minute she was going to throw me out." 

"But she didn't." 

"No" he took a breath "she didn't." 

Alex was caught in a nightmare. She was running through a forest, the animal bearing down on her. 

"ALEX!" she heard an anguished voice scream her name and it stopped her dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to see this again. Unable to stop herself she turned and slowly walked back to where the voice had come from. 

"ALEX! HELP ME!" 

She gaped in horror as the hunter brought his knife to bear against the skin of her comrade, slicing a ribbon off his arm. He screamed in agony as the hunter continued his work, relishing every moment. Alex shakily raised her rifle, painfully acknowledging there was no other way to help the man, she steadied her aim and fired, striking him in the heart. She felt her own scream pass her lips, as she turned and ran for home. 

Daniel felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach as he heard Alex scream, Jack turned toward the door in alarm and both men rushed to their friends side. 

Alex was on the floor shaking violently and her breath was coming in short ragged gasps. Daniel knelt beside her putting his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Alex, it's ok we're here" he comforted her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with terror, their eyes locked and the images of her nightmare flashed through his head. His breath caught and the color drained from his face as he saw what she did. "Oh God Alex why didn't you say something?" He whispered as he held her. 

"I... I couldn't." she sobbed. "I just couldn't, the hunter was trying to flush me out, he was... he was using Anderson." She leaned heavily against Daniel as she continued "he was going to skin him alive, I couldn't help him so I did the only other thing I could... I killed him." She cried out in anguish. " I killed him." 

Jack stood in stunned silence, then suddenly he was angry, not with Alex but at the man who put her through this. His fury rose as he watched her suffer. He knew what she was going through, he had been there also when he had shut down the stargate and killed Kawalski after he had been infested with a Goa'uld. He knew all to well what this was like. He sat down on the floor next to his friends and gently rubbed Alex's back. Daniel looked at Jack his eyes clearly showing the helplessness he felt as well as the shock at finally knowing the depth of her torment. 

Alex took a deep breath and gently pushed herself away from Daniel, she looked at the two men beside her, inspite of all her pain, anger and grief, she knew how lucky she was. She was headed down a long dark road, but she was not going alone. They would not allow that. "I don't suppose you two are going anywhere anytime soon are you?" she asked resigned to the fact they were not leaving. 

"Uh no" Jack replied dryly and shook his head. 

She leaned back against the sofa and let out a sigh "I didn't think so." She looked at them again. 

"Thank you, I really mean it, thank you both for being here." 

"Where else would we be?" Daniel asked quietly. 

Alex smiled at him. The first real smile he had seen from her in days. "Thank you." She said again. 

The warm sunlight of morning poured through her window waking Alex from her uneasy rest, she looked around her living room and was less than surprised to find Daniel curled up in a chair and Jack asleep on the floor next to the sofa. 

It had been a very long night for all of them. She quietly got up making sure not to disturb the sleeping men and went to her bedroom. She pulled a heavy sweater from her closet and headed for the deck. She looked out over the snow-capped mountains and wondered about all that had brought her to this point. She was hurting, and confused and angry but at the same time assured by the presence of her friends. Never the less she knew things for her would get worse before they got better. She had made a startling admission last night, not only to them but also to herself. It was the one thing about her ordeal she had not allowed herself to face. She had killed a member of her team. 

Before five days ago, she had never taken a life. Now she had taken two, one the hunter she felt little remorse for, he was a monster, evil and base, the other would haunt her for ever, she knew it was the only thing she could do for the man, but that did not make it easier. He had still died by her hand. She understood there was no way to fight the hunter on his ground, all of this she knew, but it did nothing to ease the fact that she could bring none of them home safely. "I failed," she said aloud. 

"No you didn't" Jack's voice came from behind her. 

Startled she turned to face the man standing behind her. Her eyes begging the question "didn't I?" 

"No" he said quietly. "You were in an impossible situation and you did everything you could." 

Alex shook her head. "Why don't I believe that?" 

"Because you were their commander, they were your responsibility and you couldn't save them." He said flatly "but you didn't have choices, you didn't have options, and you had no way to fight back." 

"That's all very convenient Jack" she stared at him defiantly " maybe I just didn't try hard enough!" 

"Do you really believe that? You've had five days to think about it. What other options have you come up with?" he asked. 

Her eyes flashed with anger. "None! Not a single one! Happy?" 

"Alex! You did the best you could!" he shot back at her. 

"It wasn't good enough!" she spat " they are still dead, I killed one of them! My best wasn't enough to bring them home!" 

"You're right it wasn't!" he stared at her unforgivingly. She paled at his words. "Now you're just like the rest of us. Every one of us who's ever been in command and couldn't bring their team safely home. Welcome to our ranks Major." He watched her, seeing her anger boiling on the surface as he continued. 

"Don't you realize that even inspite of your best efforts sometimes they don't come back. They all knew the risks, especially in this job, they knew and they followed you. Don't you know what that means?" 

"They should have followed someone else!" she shouted "someone who could have brought them home!" 

"Alex they followed you! Do you even know why? It wasn't because they were assigned to you, nobody in their right mind would follow you or anyone else to another planet unless they trusted and respected their commander." 

"They were wrong," she said grimly. 

"Were they? I don't think so! I have seen first hand what you're capable of. I've watched you risk your life for that man in there" he pointed to the living room "on more than one occasion, you fought by his side and made sure that you both made it back safely. You not only command respect and loyalty you inspire it! They weren't wrong and they knew it. They knew they were following someone who would do everything she could to get them back, and Alex they died knowing you did your best." 

Alex screamed in frustration. "God Damnit!" she kicked over a chair. "I HATE THIS!" she paced wildly around the deck, looking for an escape, any way to get away from the outburst she knew was coming, all her anger, fear and frustration was dangerously close to the surface. She could no longer contain the rage building within her and she could no longer direct it at herself, it had found it's target and he was dead, that simple fact did not stop the outpouring of hatred that had built up inside her and now escaped her lips. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THEM, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU SICK FUCK! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed. "GOD!" she continued to scream as she dropped to her knees. She shook with every cry. 

Jack watched her; he wanted to reach out to her. To offer her some comfort, but he knew this was what she had to do, if she was ever going to get back to her life, she had to do this. It still broke his heart to watch and he echoed her sentiments silently. 

Daniel heard the argument going on out side, he got up and went to the door. Making no move to open it and interfere he watched. He watched his friend fall apart, he heard her scream a tirade at her unseen enemy. Daniel closed his eyes and felt a tear slide down his cheek as he swore. "If you weren't dead I'd kill you my self!" 

Alex leaned forward touching her head to the cold surface of the deck, her chest ached from the exertion of her emotional outburst and she was exhausted, she shuddered as she struggled to catch her breath. She was drained, to tired to get up, to tired to care if she didn't. Slowly she began to understand, it wasn't her fault, she did not do this, the hunter did. She heard Jack tell her it was time to let it go. She knew it wouldn't be that easy, but in time, she would be able to move on. She felt his hands on her shoulders as he sat down behind her and pulled her up. She felt him wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace as she lay her head against his shoulder. 

Jack saw the understanding begin to show in her face, he had faith in her will to continue and certainty in the knowledge she would eventually be ok. 

Alex looked up and saw Daniel standing at the door staring at her. She smiled at him as he came out on to the deck. He knelt down beside her studying her seriously. She almost giggled as the thought passed through her mind. "Group hug?" she said before she could stop herself. 

Daniel looked at her in surprise for a moment then laughed as did Jack. Both men embraced her as the tension was broken, each silently relieved that their friend, this young woman they cared so much about was slowly putting the pieces of her life back together. 

**Part two**

Alex sat quietly in her office staring at her computer terminal. She was bored silly. It had been nearly five weeks sine she had returned to SGC and she still wasn't certified to go back to full duty. She had faithfully seen a counselor, she was fully recovered physically and for some reason she could not fathom she was still sitting behind a desk. She had been working with General Hammond to find replacements for the rest of her team, but that was slow going at best as it was very difficult to find qualified personnel with the proper security clearance and as Alex put it gumption for this kind of work. She felt like pounding her head repeatedly on her keyboard. She settled for getting up and throwing ice cubes against the wall. "I just want to go back to doing what I'm trained to do" she thought. She wondered if maybe they no longer trusted her. Maybe they held her as responsible as she held herself. "No" she thought "if that were the case I would have been transferred by now" she sighed as she sat down on the floor against the wall. She looked at the stack of papers sitting on her desk and resigned herself that for the time being that was all she was going to do. 

Jack headed to General Hammond's office. He was a man on a mission. The general was going to listen to him this time. He approached the door and knocked. 

"Enter" came the general's reply. He looked up from his paper work as Colonel O'Neill entered his office. He noted the determined look on the mans face. "What can I do for you colonel?" 

"You can get Alex Kessler off this planet sir" Jack said firmly. 

The general blinked surprised. "I don't know if she's ready to go back out there colonel." 

"With all due respect sir, you're a choir of one on that matter. Dr Fraiser thinks she is, Dr Green thinks she is and so do I!" 

Knowing where the colonel was headed with this speech he asked "do you have any ideas as to which team I should assign Major Kessler to in the interim?" 

"SG1 would like to adopt her for the time being, the only way she is ever going to be one hundred percent sure of herself again is for her to get back out there and start doing her job, I feel it would be best if she did that among friends sir" he looked at the general hoping this time the man would agree with him. 

"And possibly also so you can keep an eye on her a little while longer?" Hammond asked. 

"That too sir" Jack replied. 

Hammond was silent for a moment then said "Very well Colonel O'Neill she is yours for the time being, you leave for P3X459 in forty eight hours." 

"Thank you sir" Jack said trying to keep the smile that was trying to escape him in check. 

" Be here for briefing at 0730 tomorrow, Dismissed" as he watched Colonel O'Neill close the door he couldn't help but smile himself. He admired the loyalty of his people to one another and SG1 was a shining example of what he strove for in his command. 

Jack rounded the corner outside General Hammond's office and found the rest of his team standing there waiting. He paused for a moment, studying them. 

"Well?" Daniel finally asked. 

"It seems we have a new addition temporarily" 

Daniel and Sam both grinned and Teal'c caught himself before he followed suit. 

"So shall we go tell her?" Jack asked as they headed down the corridor. 

Alex was staring at her computer again and absently tapping her pencil against her forehead. Jack cleared his throat and Alex looked up startled to see the four standing at her door. All of them looked very serious with the exception of Daniel, she knew he was trying to look serious, but she sensed he was almost giddy. "What?" she said shaking her head. 

"Well" Jack said trying very hard to sound serious "it seems that you are going to P3X459 in two days." 

Alex's face lit up as she jumped out of her chair. "When did this- Who-." She stammered excitedly "With who?" she finally managed. 

"Umm you'll be going with us." Jack said as the grin he had been trying to contain finally broke out across his lips. 

"I uh I..." she shook her head slightly as she tried to get her mind back in working order again. "I don't know what to say. Except thank you." 

"We have a briefing at 0730 tomorrow. I assume we will see you there?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at the young woman. 

"Yes sir." Alex was struggling to contain the urge to hug the man before her. 

"Good" he smiled and left the room followed by Sam and Teal'c. Daniel stayed behind as he shut the door Alex threw her arms around him, he returned her embrace. "I'm glad you're coming with us Alex." 

She stepped and looked at him thoughtfully. "Me too." She said. 

The team viewed the MALP images; it showed a lush green rolling landscape, in the distance beyond what Alex assumed were cliffs there was a large body of water. The image panned around and stopped on a large rock formation. 

"Wow" Daniel said absently. 

Alex stared at the image in disbelief. "I've never seen a whole one before." 

"You know what this is?" O'Neill asked. 

"Yes" Alex said still staring at the image "it's a Gaulic ceremonial circle." 

"A what?" 

"The Gauls were a Celtic tribe, not much is known about them because theirs was a spoken history, most of what little was recorded was lost in the Norse invasion of the ninth century. Some rock formations similar to this have been found in France, formerly Gaul, none of them really intact. The little that is known of Gaulic tradition links them to these circles. The places where they gathered to worship their gods... if this is what I think it is, this could allow an understanding of a part of Celtic history and mythology that has been lost to this planet for centuries." She sat back in her chair, smiling at the prospect. 

"What else do we know about these Gauls?" General Hammond asked. 

"Nothing really, there are few references to them. No one really knows what happened to them. It's been speculated that they were wiped out during the Norse invasion, or assimilated themselves into other tribes, or they may have been totally nomadic and died out. We don't know what kind of tribe they were." She looked up at the general. "Were there signs this planet is inhabited?" 

"None" 

"But that doesn't mean it's not" Daniel added. 

"Well using other tribes as a point of reference, these were not warrior people by nature, they were more people of the earth, farmers, fisherman, scribes, seers and the like. Many modern polytheistic religions are rooted in Celtic tradition. Many so called spell casters and magic users take their cue from Druidic influence in particular. Generally all of whom are benign." She said matter of factly. 

"Well Major looks like your knowledge will be very useful on this mission." General Hammond commented "though I don't recall seeing it on your resume." He added. 

"Uh it's not sir, I never officially studied it, I had very interesting parents sir, spent several years overseas with them studying our ancestry." She shrugged. 

"I see." 

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Jack asked giving her a crooked grin. 

Alex raised her eyebrow "Well sir if you have the time I could always go over the reproductive nature of sea kelp." 

"Ok now you're kidding" Daniel interjected. 

"No I'm not" Alex replied dryly "very interesting parents" 

"Anyway people you leave 0800 tomorrow, dismissed" 

Teal'c fell into step beside Alex. "Dr Kessler I would very much like to know about the reproductive nature of sea kelp." 

Alex stopped in her tracks and looked at Teal'c who had stopped with her and was now looking at her with the same serious expression he always carried. She puzzled over whether or not this was another of his attempts at humor. "Uh Teal'c are you serious?" she finally asked giving up trying to figure it out on her own. 

"Yes Dr Kessler, I am unfamiliar with sea kelp and would like to learn more about them." He replied. 

"Ok" Alex couldn't believe her ears " umm well sea kelp, essentially it's-." 

"Teal'c it's seaweed" Jack interrupted "it lives in the sea and makes more of it's self" 

"Is that all Dr Kessler?" Teal'c looked curiously at her. 

"In a very very small nutshell" expecting the next question "nutshell is an expression, meaning a very brief uninformative summary....look I have a book at home that goes into great detail about sea kelp and other sea life, would you like to read it?" 

"Yes Dr Kessler, I would be pleased to read your book." he nodded. 

"Ok Teal'c when we get back I will give it to you." She smiled at him. 

"Thank you Dr Kessler" 

"You're welcome Teal'c" she continued down the hall with Daniel hot on her heels. 

"I'd kind of like to know about the reproductive nature of sea kelp as well." He grinned. 

"You are not funny" Alex rolled her eyes. 

"Sorry...couldn't help myself" he chuckled. 

"Try harder" she grumbled as she opened the door to her office. 

"Sorry" he said 

"No worries" she smiled at him. "I'm going to dig out a couple of books on Celtic history and read up a little before we leave." 

"Ok but do you think I'd be able to steal you away from your reading for a little dinner later." 

"Sure" she nodded. 

Daniel looked around the embarkation room, he had gone to Alex's office and she was not there. He took a guess this was where she might be and he was right. She was sitting against the wall staring at the gate. He sat down next to her. "Hi" 

"Hi" she said without looking up. 

"You ok?" he asked knowing she really wasn't. 

"I don't know" she shook her head. "I am moderately stressed." 

"Understatement." He said dryly. 

She chuckled softly and sighed putting her head in her hands. "I am a little scared, I'm doubting my self, I wonder if this is really such a great idea. You know the basic I'd rather go home and hide from everything routine." 

Daniel put his arm around her shoulder. "It's going to be fine" he said softly. She looked at him and had the comfort of knowing he really believed it. "Somewhere deep down I think I know that, somewhere just haven't been able to find it." 

"Keep looking it's there," he said as he gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Now I am taking you to dinner." He got up and offered her his hand. She took it and let him help her to her feet. "Sounds good" she smiled. And the two headed out of the embarkation room. 

Jack watched in silence from the control room, he smiled to himself as they left. He knew this was going to be difficult for Alex but he had an unyielding faith in the young womans ability to keep moving forward. 

"Chevron four encoded" the voice boomed into the embarkation room. Jack glanced around at his teammates, all of them making final checks on their equipment, and he noted that Daniel was making a point of staying pretty close to Alex's side. Alex for her part looked remarkably calm occasionally looking up from what she was doing to flash a smile in Jacks direction. "It must be obvious I am staring at her" he silently kicked himself. Not much escaped Alex's sensitivity anymore, but at this particular time Jack knew he was blatant about his concern, he knew she would be fine, but somehow that didn't stop him from wanting to go over and make sure. 

"Chevron seven encoded" 

The event horizon exploded in its spectacular display of power and settled back to the shimmering water like surface of the gate. 

Jack gave one more glance back at Alex and headed up the ramp followed by Sam and Teal'c. 

Alex felt a sudden wave of apprehension and put her head down, she took a deep breath and forced her feet to carry her up the ramp. She stopped short of the gate feeling her apprehension turn to panic; she steeled her mind against it and willed her eyes to look at the gate. She felt a hand on her arm and looked at Daniel. She nodded at him and took the most difficult step she had taken in years. She thought she heard a sigh of relief coming from him as the gate took her away. 

She stepped out the other side shaking off the inevitable dizziness and checking to make sure she still had all he fingers and toes, something about being taken apart at a molecular level and being reassembled again always made her a little nervous. "Another success story" she mumbled. She looked out over the landscape before her and grinned from ear to ear. It was one of the most beautiful places she had ever been to. Lush and green the air was crisp and she could smell the ocean. "Wow" she said absently. She turned quickly to find the Gaulic circle. When she saw it her face lit up, it was definitely real and it was very much intact. It took every bit of self-control she had not to run over to it then and there. 

Daniel watched his friend's reaction and shook his head. "She's like a kid in a candy store," he said to Jack. 

"That's the pot calling the kettle black" Jack jibbed him. "But she has a little more self control, she hasn't taken off yet." He grinned at the younger man. 

Daniel rolled his eyes then began to take in his surroundings; he scanned the horizon and noticed the ominous black clouds approaching in the distance. "We should find a place to set up camp, I think a storm is coming" he said as he pointed in the direction of the clouds. 

Jack looked around for anything that would provide shelter, what he judged to be a half mile from their current position he saw a building of sorts, he couldn't tell much more at this distance, he just hoped it had a roof. "There" he pointed "lets get a move on kids" 

The storm was on them in full fury before they reached their destination. The wind howled driving the pouring rain against their skin and lightning danced continuously overhead. They were within one hundred yards of the building when the temperature of the wind dropped. 

"Damnit!" Jack swore as it began to hail. The team ran with everything they had as Golf ball sized hail rained down on them. 

Daniel threw his arms protectively over his head as he ran, glancing behind him he saw Alex and Jack do the same. He saw Sam and Teal'c had already made it to shelter, glancing back again he saw Jack stumble and fall. "Jack!" he shouted turning around. 

"Keep moving Daniel!" Alex shouted to him as she exposed herself fully to the hailstones to help Jack to his feet. 

Jack felt as though he were being beaten, pain exploded everywhere as the hail battered his back, he felt someone yank him to his feet. "MOVE!" Alex shouted. And began dragging him forward, he found his feet and began running again, he felt another hand grab his arm and the pace quickened as they neared the building. 

Finally they were inside. Jack fell to his knees and doubled over. Daniel caught him before he hit the ground. 

Alex held her hand to her head, a hailstone had hit her just above her left temple and it hurt terribly. 

Daniel and Sam were tending to the colonel; red welts were forming where the hailstones had hit him. Jack waved them away. "I'm fine" he protested. 

"You'll live sir" Sam said "but fine I'd have to question" 

Jack grumbled and swore as she continued her examination. 

"Ok nothing appears to be broken sir," she said as she finished up. 

Jack shot her a look that clearly said _I told you so_. 

"Dr Kessler" Teal'c said steadying the young woman who had begun to sway on her feet "Are you injured?" Alex looked at him trying to focus her eyes. He noticed the blood streaming down the side of her face. "I believe Dr Kessler is in need of assistance," he said as he eased her to a sitting position. Jack looked up alarmed as Daniel went to her side. "Alex?" 

"It's ok Jack" she said quietly "I just have a monumental headache." She winced as Daniel pressed gauze on her wound to staunch the bleeding. "That helped!" she hissed. 

Daniel frowned. "How many fingers?" he asked. 

Alex looked at him blankly. "Two sets of two" 

Daniel's frown deepened. 

"Let me guess, wrong answer?" she smiled wanly at him "Daniel I got clunked on the head, it hurts like a mother, and I have a little double vision, but I know my name, I know what day it is, I know sort of where I am and I think I qualify as alert. I am fine... Well most of me anyway." 

Daniel sighed. "It would be nice if we could have one quiet mission, where nothing goes wrong." 

"Heck I'm just shooting for a mission where I don't bleed." she grinned. 

Jack laughed. "You set your goals and you go for them." 

They waited as the storm raged outside. The building itself was relatively solid and provided them with safe shelter. Jack and Alex dozed with Daniel waking Alex every so often to check on her. The storm continued through out the night. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c took turns keeping watch. 

"Alex" Jack shook her gently. "Alex time to wake up." 

Alex shifted and opened her eyes. "Good morning" she stretched her cramped muscles. 

"Good morning back" he held up his hand in front of her "how many fingers?" 

"All of them." She grinned "and only one of you" 

"Ok you're normal," he said as he helped her to her feet. 

"That's pushing it Jack" Daniel said coming up beside them. 

"Very funny!" Alex said as she raised her eyebrow. "Jack how about you are you ok?" 

"Thanks to you yes" he smiled at her as she blushed slightly and nodded her head. 

Alex took the opportunity to wander around the building; she entered a large room at its center and gaped at what she saw before her. "Oh my God" she almost giggled as she looked around the room, lined with shelves full of books. "Daniel" she shouted "come here you have to see this!" 

Alex walked to a pedestal containing a large open book. She began to read the page it was open to, slowly translating the Gaelic; she read with fascination the history of the people of this world. "This is amazing" she heard Daniel gasp and looked up to see him turning slowly surveying the library his mouth was hanging open in awe. This time Alex did giggle and she went over grabbed his arm and drug him to the book she was reading. "This is their history!" she said excitedly. This was a paradise for them both, a complete library. 

"I take it you can read this." Daniel said noting that Celtic languages were not among his stronger points. 

"Oh yes" she smiled. 

Alex read for hours with growing interest in the people who populated this planet, or had once populated it. The book was ancient and she doubted that the text had been added to in years. 

"Alex?" Daniel stood behind her holding a steaming cup. "I thought you might want to take a little break." 

She knew it was more of a command than a request, she accepted the coffee and followed Daniel outside. 

"So what have you learned?" Daniel asked. 

"Well lets see, yes this planet was invaded by the Goa'uld but the people rebelled against the false Gods, however the battle divided them, one group following the ancient beliefs, the other drawn by the power displayed by the Goa'uld, they wanted to use it for their own purposes to control the planet's people. In a sense they were no better than the enemy they had driven away. I know what you're asking how can a people with no obvious technology defeat the Goa'uld? I have an answer of sorts for you." She paused knowing the next sentence she would speak was wholly unbelievable. "There is a strong natural magic in this planet, and the people who lived here were trained from birth essentially to bend and manipulate the forces, to create magic. This was for all purposes a society of magicians. The bad news was some of them were very powerful magicians who got their hands on Goa'uld technology, they themselves became the Gods of this planet." 

"Magicians?" Daniel asked shaking his head. 

"Well that's the way it translates." Alex replied flatly. 

"So you think there may be people out there?" Jack asked. 

Alex had not realized the rest of the team had been listening. "Honestly I don't know. This book had not been added to in years. For our sakes I hope not." 

"Are you saying you believe the magic thing?" Jack gave her a puzzled look. 

"What's the one thing we know. Nothing is outside the realm of possibility and were not talking David Copperfield magic here. Were talking about the elemental forces of nature, the natural energies of this planet. Which could be magnified who knows how many times if theses people found a way to work them in conjunction with Goa'uld technology. Worst case scenario, if we find ourselves on the wrong side of whoever may be in control here. We won't even have a chance to run." 

"That's a compelling argument to pack up and go home." Daniel said. 

"I agree." Alex nodded. 

Jack stared at the two scientists in amazement. This had to be a Mecca for them and they were suggesting scrubbing the mission. "You don't even know if these people still exist." "No sir I don't and that's what worries me, if they do we're in deep shit and getting deeper the longer we stay, if they don't we loose information that could be of great historical significance but seeing as how we've managed to live all this time not knowing about the Gauls well in this case what we don't know truly cant hurt us." She tried to emphasize her point. 

"Alright pack up and lets go." 

"Umm sir?" 

"What is it Carter?" 

"We have company." 

"Shit!" Jack swore as he looked at what seemed to be a small army, dressed in black approaching on horseback. 

"Head for the gate!" he had no sooner finished his statement when the ground before them exploded. Showering them with dirt and rock. "Is there a back door?" 

"This way" Daniel shouted and took off toward the back of the building, they came out the other side just as the building behind them exploded. The force of the blast threw them forward. They scrambled to their feet and continued running. 

Jack felt something slam into his back lifting him off the ground, he hit the ground hard and searing pain ran throughout him, the last thing he saw were Sam and Teal'c on the ground and Daniel and Alex running for their lives. 

Daniel glanced behind him to see the other members of his team down. Alex grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him forward. 

"We can't help them if we don't make it to safety!" she shouted. 

They stopped short of tumbling down a steep hill, turned and ran along side it the hesitation proved disastrous Alex took the full force of another blast sending her over the edge and Daniel fell stunned to the ground as pain exploded in his head. He was aware of hands hauling him roughly to his feet. He focused his eyes and was staring out over a rocky cliff as he shakily looked down he saw Alex's motionless form some thirty feet below. Anguish swept over him, as the presence he had become so familiar with was suddenly no more. "NO!" Daniel cried out but was abruptly silenced by a blow to the side of his head. 

Jack awoke to pain. Everything hurt; he rolled over on his back and groaned. He looked around trying to get his bearings and came face to knee with Teal'c he looked up and saw the Jaffa staring back at him. 

"I am relieved you are awake O'Neill." He said solemnly. 

"I'm not," Jack said as he struggled to sit up the room spun wildly as Teal'c helped him up. "Where is everyone else?" 

"Captain Carter has been taken else where. Dr Kessler was not brought to this location and I am afraid Daniel Jackson is gravely injured." He replied. 

"Where?" 

"Against the wall O'Neill." Jack moved over to Daniel with Teal'c's help. His stomach turned as he saw his injured friend, the side of his face was covered with blood and his right eye was swollen shut, Jack checked his pulse and swore as he felt the weak irregular rhythm beneath his fingers. "Damnit Danny, hang on. We're gonna find a way out of this." Jack sat next to the younger man; he was concerned about Sam, and wondering what happened to Alex as well. 

"Ja'k" the sound of Daniel's voice startled him. 

"Danny don't talk, just rest" he said softly. "Sh's dead." He whispered. "Alex's dead" 

"No" Jack gasped "how- Daniel you're sure." 

Daniel raised his hand weakly to his heart. "Can't feel her." 

Jack saw a tear slide down his friend's face. "I'm so sorry" he choked back a sob of his own. 

Teal'c stood up and crossed to the far side of the room facing the wall, he had lost many soldiers in battle and his Jaffa training prevented him from mourning them, but the loss of this young woman affected him deeply. He mourned her silently and said a prayer to his God for her soul. He whirled around as he heard the door to the chamber open and saw Captain Carter thrown in, the door slammed shut behind her. Sam pushed herself up from the floor and felt a helping hand on her arm as she righted herself. 

"Did they harm you Captain Carter?" Teal'c asked. 

"No I think they were asking questions but I didn't understand them, not that I would have answered if I did." She said she said with contempt, Sam looked over at the colonel. "Are you ok sir?" 

"Yes" he replied somberly. 

Sam noticed the stricken look on the colonel's face, and feared the worst. "Daniel?" 

"Alive, but Alex is....Alex is dead." He whispered. 

Sam sunk back to the floor. "Oh God" 

Each of them grieved quietly for their friend. 

A figure moved along the beach cautiously, he heard the expositions and knew with certainty and dread the dark ones were on the move once more. He had waited until he heard nothing more of the battle and hastily began retrieving his fishing nets. He almost screamed when he saw the figure lying on the beach. He carefully approached and saw it was a woman. He eyed her cautiously, she was dressed in garb he had never seen before, he surmised she could not be one of the dark ones. He crept closer to her body thinking her dead, she had to have fallen from the cliff above. There was blood coming out of her mouth and staining the sand beneath her head. He knelt beside her feeling sadness at her death. He leapt backwards when suddenly she spoke. 

"Daniel?" the woman said weakly. 

He recognized it as a name, one he had never heard before, and he approached her again wanting to help her. He would take her back to his village; the elders would surely be able to heal her. He gently lifted her and she let out a soft whimper. He spoke to her gently explaining what he was doing and telling her not to be afraid. He was shocked when she thanked him in his own language. He wondered at this stranger as her carried her to his people. 

Alex was aware of being carried, she heard a mans voice speaking to her, she struggled to understand him. Her mind recognized his language as a Gaelic dialect. She was briefly aware of other voices before she lost consciousness again. 

The villagers gathered around him as he carried the injured woman to the elder square. The people of his village were apprehensive at the sight of this stranger. He assured them she could do them no harm, she was badly injured he suspected by the dark ones. 

"Elowaen why have you brought this creature to us?" the village chief asked. 

"She is injured Faeldannen, I hoped we could help her, she will die if we do not." He replied. 

"She could be one of the dark ones!" the elder argued. 

"She is not, of this I am certain. I can feel her heart; it is a good heart. She wishes to be reunited with her friends. She has great loyalty to them. She could no more be a dark one than I!" He stared defiantly at the older man. The elders were afraid of what they did not know and their fear could now cost this woman her life. In her current state her mind was open to him, and while he carried her he had seen the sum of the experiences of her life. He knew she was a warrior and a scholar, he knew she had suffered great tragedy, he had seen her act with bravery that rivaled the legends of his people and he knew the love and loyalty she felt for those she called friend. "If you have doubts look into her heart, you will see what I have seen, you will see what she really is." He pleaded with them. 

"Very well Elowaen, we will aid her, but her injuries are very serious. You must accept that there may be nothing we can do for her." The old man said grimly. 

"I understand elder. I have faith in you and in this one." He looked at her still face. "She has a will to live, without it she would have already died." 

The elders took her into their fold and began their work. 

Jack looked around the chamber they were imprisoned in his mind raced trying to figure a way out of their current predicament. They had been there he figured at least a day, it was hard to tell without windows. Their captors had not been back to question them further, realizing more than likely that it was an exercise in futility, since they did not understand their language. Jack glanced around at the other members of his team; they had hardly spoken since learning about Alex. Daniel shifted restlessly in his sleep, caught in a nightmare, he watched as Sam held him and softly assured him it would be all right. He felt anger well up in him again, rage at the people who had done this to his friends and to him as well. He drove his fist silently into the ground and clenched his teeth against his growing fury. 

"Get your head back on straight Jack" he reprimanded himself. "You can't help them if you can't think straight." He looked up as the door opened. A young woman with jet-black hair and dark eyes came into the room; two other women carrying bread and water followed her. The first woman stood at least six feet tall, she was slender and wore a loose fitting black dress, her hair was long and fell loosely down her back, she wore some sort of head dress with a deep blue jewel resting on her forehead. She looked around the room at the four people her eyes fell on Daniel and she knelt beside him, reactively Sam shielded him with her own body. 

The woman put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "I do not wish to harm him," she said quietly. 

"Why don't I believe that?" Jack looked at the woman accusingly. The woman looked at Jack; there was a warmth in her eyes that surprised him. "Please my master has ordered me to tend to your injuries, allow me to do this." 

"How is it you speak English?" Sam asked. 

"I speak what I know from your minds, now please there isn't much time for this one." She pointed toward Daniel. 

Sam looked at Jack who nodded and she reluctantly allowed the woman to begin her work. 

Daniel opened his eyes as she approached him, he feebly tried to push himself away, he felt restraining hands on his shoulders as he heard her speak to him. 

"Do not be afraid, I am here to ease your pain." Daniel gave up his fight, the last of his strength having been sapped. The woman leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of his head. She closed her eyes and the jewel began to emanate a bright blue light that traveled down her neck and through her arms to her hands, soon Daniel and the woman were surrounded by the strange light. The light intensified and Daniel began to convulse. 

"What are you doing to him?" Jack demanded. 

"He fights me!" she shouted. "The healing becomes very painful if you fight it." 

Daniel screamed in agony. The woman began speaking to him in hushed tones she had reverted back to her native tongue, but Jack sensed she was trying to sooth him. He was startled to see tears streaming down her face. Daniel suddenly went limp and the light disappeared. The woman fell back and Jack caught her before she hit the floor. She looked up at him tears still falling on her cheeks. "Why have the fates done this to him?" she cried. 

"Done what?" Jack asked. 

"His life!" she sobbed. "My master teaches that only those who are guilty suffer, but this man is innocent and he has suffered so greatly. I do not understand how the fates could allow such a thing to happen." 

Jack looked at his friend, amazed to see the bruising on his face had disappeared, he was assured by the steady rise and fall of the younger mans chest. He looked back at the woman he was holding, she too was staring at Daniel, and her eyes reflected the confusion she was feeling. She knew what the one called Jack was about to ask. 

"He will be fine, his injuries are healed, though he will be weak for a few days. He will sleep for a while now." She said quietly. 

"Thank you." Sam said to the woman who nodded to her. 

"What do they call you?" Jack asked realizing he still did not know the woman's name. 

"Olarae." She looked upon the four with sadness in her eyes. "My master wishes for all of you to be well as you are to be tried for your trespass onto sacred ground. I am sorry for I know you are not from here and had no knowledge of the law, but my master wishes to make an example of you. There are those among us who question his authority and he believes with your punishment they will no more question his power." 

"That's just great!" Jack snapped. "Heal us so he can kill us!" 

"I am sorry." She looked at the floor. "I wish there was a way to help you, but we fear him, he has great power, he can destroy with a word. We are weak." She said with disgust. "He is a god, and we are but his slaves." She got up and without another word left the room, followed by the other women. 

Teal'c stood silently for a moment. "We know this man is not a god." He said. 

"But how do we prove it?" Jack looked at the other members of his team knowing there was no way they could. 

The young woman hurried down the hall and to the door. She had to hide her self from Daelam; she could not reveal her emotion to him. She burst out into the open and went to her place, the place she knew she would be safe from all prying minds. She fell to her knees and wept. Olarae looked to the stars and begged the fates to answer her question. How could such a guiltless man have suffered so much? How could she now know that all she had come to believe had been lies? How could she have been misled? Why did she not tell them their friend lived? She cried out in anguish. She had never known this torment. She had to find the one called Alex, if the strangers were to be saved she was the only one who could do it. Olarae rose and began to walk a path she had not walked for many years. "Lead me home" she prayed. 

Alex awoke once more to the sound of voices. She opened her eyes slowly and stared into the weathered face of an elderly man. 

"I am pleased to see you are well child." The man smiled at her warmly. "You were severely injured and I did not think you likely to survive." 

Alex sat up and was relieved to find it did not hurt. "Evidently I am tougher than I look" She realized she had said it in English and repeated her statement in their language. 

"You speak the ancient tongue, but there is no need, I have learned your language from your mind and I sense you are more comfortable with that." 

Alex blinked at the man in surprise. "Ok" she said. 

"Do not be afraid Alex Kessler, we will do you no harm. It is the will of the fates you are among us, and we shall endeavor to help you." He offered her his hand. "Come you must eat." 

Alex nodded. "What is your name?" she asked. 

"Faeldannen, I am chief of this village and master healer." He said. 

"How long have I been here?" 

"Elowaen brought you to us two suns ago." 

"The man from the beach." She said absently. 

"Then you were aware of him, I had suspected so." 

"Faeldannen, I owe you a great debt. Thank you." 

"Child there is no need to thank me. You're journey is not yet complete. I sense in you great powers and you will need to learn much in a short time if you are to have any hope of saving those you call friend." 

The elder stared at her intently. 

"Do you know where they are?" Alex asked hopefully. 

"No unfortunately I do not, but I believe when your mind has cleared you will be able to find them." 

He smiled at her again. "I know you sense one of them, he will lead you if you allow him." 

She thought about Daniel, she could not feel his presence and that worried her, she struggled with the thought she felt creeping into the back of her mind. "What if he's dead?" 

"I do not believe that to be true." He caught her expression of alarm "do not be concerned, your thoughts are open to us, this is the gift you share with the one called Daniel though to us it is common." 

Alex nodded. "I just can't feel him now, it's strange but I can't sense him at all." 

"You have been through much, your mind is still clouded, you must work to focus on the task at hand. 

Reach out to him, he is there you will find him." 

Alex tried to force a smile. "Can you tell me more about the people who attacked us?" 

"The dark ones, you know of them from what you read in our chronicle. They have become very powerful in the years since the library was taken from us. Their leader is one who calls himself Daelam. He is a mighty sorcerer in the black arts. His people think him a god and they fear him. He rules savagely. Publicly torturing and executing those who would disobey him. In twenty cycles five have come back to us and told terrible stories of his ruthlessness." 

"What happened to the other 'gods' I read there were several dark lords." She asked. 

"Daelam murdered them. He desired to be the only god among his people." 

Alex's jaw set in frustration. "Tell me what I have to do" 

"First you eat child, then you learn." The elder took her arm and led her to a large building. The villagers had all gathered for their meal. As they entered a man approached her. He was tall and handsome; he had dark brown hair and well chiseled features. Alex blushed slightly as he stared at her with intense green eyes. 

"I am happy you are healed." He smiled at her. "I knew you would survive." 

Alex felt flushed as he spoke to her. She smiled back at him. "I believe I have you to thank for bringing me here." She said softly. 

"Please sit with me" he looked at the elder who nodded. 

"Thank you." She said as he offered her his arm and led her to a table. 

"I would like to hear of this place you are from." He said as they sat down. "You speak the old language and yet you are not from our world. I am curious." 

Alex told him as much as she could as they ate. Elowaen listened with fascination as she told him of the lost tribe on her world. He sensed her sadness and fear when she spoke of the people she traveled with. He gazed at her intently studying the soft features of her face; her eyes were like oceans of blue set off by the fire in her hair. She was indeed beautiful both in body and soul. He longed to know more about her, he wished they had more time but more than anything he wished she could stay. It saddened him knowing that it was impossible. Soon she would disappear forever through god's gate. That was if she survived the challenge she inevitably faced. 

"Come child, we have much to show you and little time to do it" Faeldannen stood at their table. 

Alex nodded and rose. "Thank you again Elowaen." She smiled at the man. "I am in your debt." 

The elder led her from the hall; they walked in silence to the beach and stopped at the shore. 

"You have strong natural ability Alex Kessler, this gift is magnified one hundred fold by the energy of this land." He eyed the young woman. " You must learn to control it for you are powerful beyond your imagination." The elder picked up a handful of sand. "Give me your hand" 

Alex obediently held out her hand, her doubts vanished the moment her put the sand in her palm. It shimmered and writhed eventually beginning to swirl in a vortex of motion. Her eyes widened as the sand began to glow in an intense white light. 

"Now make it stop" the elder commanded. 

Alex looked at the swirling sand before her and with her thought the sand froze in place. "Wow" 

"Very good child." The elder smiled at her. "You can command the wind, water and earth with the same ease. The elements are your tools. They will do what you ask, the only thing you need is control." They worked through the night, the elder teaching her all he could about the elemental magic she possessed. When the sun finally rose Alex was exhausted. The elder took note of her fatigue and led her back to the village. "It is time for you to rest child. You have done well." 

As they entered the square a voice rose behind them. "Faeldannen!" 

Alex turned to see a tall slender woman standing behind them. She wore a black dress and a jeweled headdress. 

"Olarae!" the man said in shock. "Dark priestess what have you brought upon us?" 

"No harm I assure you." She stared at Alex and recognition registered behind her dark eyes. "I have come to offer my aid to this one." She motioned to Alex "I have information she will need." 

"Lies!" the old man spat. 

"Father I have not time for this, my being here means my death, I will pay for my crimes be assured. Before I do there are things she must be told." The woman stood in open defiance of the elder. 

"Why should we believe you?" Faeldannen looked at his daughter, so long ago a child of light. She had become dead to him when she joined with Daelam. He felt she was telling the truth but was unable to accept it. 

"I have looked into the heart of another." She looked at Alex. " The one called Daniel. There I saw you. He thinks you dead. Daelam means to execute your friends this night. I could not allow that knowing there was a chance to save them. I know you have no reason to believe me and less to trust me. I am telling you the truth and I swear on blood I will do all I can to aid you." 

Alex felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew what this woman was telling her was true. "I haven't been able to feel him." She choked out. 

Olarae nodded. "I have no doubt. Daelam would not allow it. He knew you lived from the beginning and I believe he fears you. We don't have much time, will you come with me." 

She looked at Faeldannen. "I believe her." 

A tear fell down the old mans weathered face. "As do I" he went to his daughter and embraced her. 

"Father, there are not words to tell you how sorry I am." She sobbed against his shoulder. 

"None are necessary" he looked into her face and saw the child he knew so long ago. "You are my daughter now and always, go and do what you must." 

The women took their leave and set out on their Journey. 

Jack stared in open hatred of the man before them. They had been hauled out to the Gaulic circle and were tied to posts. The man called himself Daelam. He towered over Jack by a head and fixed him with a baleful stare. The mans eyes were black as coal, his face was contorted so he resembled more of a beast, his mouth set in a crooked snarl revealing sharp yellow teeth. He was the perversion of absolute evil. His black cloaked flowed behind him as he walked the circle. "You have sinned against me," he said in a booming voice. "You have trespassed on my sacred ground and sought knowledge that is forbidden. Now is the time of you're judgement. You are guilty of the highest crimes and for them you will die." 

"That's original" Jack spat. 

"Silence!" Daelam glared at Jack. 

"You call yourself a God?" Daniel shouted angrily. "You're nothing more than a coward who hides behind illusion. You have no concept of what power really is." 

Daelam stood in front of Daniel a cruel snarl washed across his face. "Tell me scholar, is this an illusion?" a beam of light shot from his hand and bore into Daniel's chest. Daniel's head snapped back against the pole as pain overwhelmed his senses. Hit bit back a scream and brought his eyes defiantly back on his tormentor. 

Daelam closed his palm and the light disappeared. Daniel's knees buckled and he slumped forward against his bindings. 

"Daniel!" Sam cried out alarmed. 

"I'm fine Sam" Daniel gasped. "That was just a really stupid thing to say!" 

Daelam smiled. He had found their true weakness. They all felt strongly about the scholar. He was going to enjoy watching their pain as he tortured this one first. "You dare challenge me?" he asked as he yanked Daniel's head back by the hair. 

"Yes!" he spat. "I challenge any self important sadist who calls himself a god!" Daniel braced himself for the agony that was about to come. 

Daelam waved a hand over Daniel's face and smiled as he watched the young man struggle to breathe. 

"Stop it" Jack screamed as he watched his friend begin to turn blue. 

Daniel fought to get air into his lungs, they were burning with lack of oxygen, and he involuntarily pulled against the bindings on his wrists trying to free himself. He felt panic rising as he slowly suffocated. 

"God Damnit!" Jack yelled, "You're killing him!" he watched in horror as his friend's body began to shake violently then suddenly went limp. 

Just at that moment Daelam waved his hand over Daniel's face one more. Jack stared at Daniel's unconscious form. He could hear the man taking ragged breaths. 

Jack raged as Daelam stood above his friend once more. The dark lord pulled out a Dagger and cut Daniel's bindings. He dragged the young man by the wrist to the center of the circle. "This is the fate of any who would sin against me. He took his dagger and sliced it deeply across Daniel's wrist. 

"YOU BASTARD!" Sam screamed. 

Daelam leered at her, enjoying her pain. He repeated his action on Daniel's other wrist and laughed as he watched the man bleed. 

Daniel could not move. He felt the pain as Daelam slashed his wrists. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw blood pouring from his wounds. He struggled vainly trying to break free from the dark lord's grasp. Daelam grabbed him by the hair again yanking his head back and bringing the Dagger to bear on Daniel's exposed throat. 

"Enough!" a voice shouted from the crowd. 

The dark lord whirled around to see the crowd part and Olarae accompanied by the woman her feared most step into the circle. "You!" he hissed. 

Daniel thought he was hallucinating as he saw Alex enter the circle. "You're dead," he said weakly. He thought he heard her say "not quite" before darkness overtook him. 

Jack stared in disbelief at the sight before him. Alex was alive and openly challenging this monster. "Is she nuts?" he said aloud. Whatever she was going to do he hoped she did it fast. He knew Daniel did not have much time. 

Daelam Raised his hands and a blinding light shot out of them directed at the two women. Alex lifted her arms protectively in front of her. The light dissipated before it reached them. Fire erupted from her hands as she thrust them forward. "Free them" she shouted to Olarae. The dark lord defended himself against the onslaught of her power. 

Olarae freed the rest of the team and helped move Daniel to safety. Sam used her belt as a tourniquet to slow his bleeding. Olarae tore off parts of her dress and bandaged his wrists. She could feel him tremble as she worked. She looked into his face, though he was unconscious she could easily feel the pain he had endured. His innocence touched her again tearing at her heart, as she knew his suffering. She looked to the others and to Alex, who was fighting with all she had against Dealam. 

"Stay here" she admonished them "I don't know how these people will react if she wins, I need to help her." The three of them watched in amazement as Alex traded shots with the dark lord. 

"When did she learn that?" Jack said as he stared open mouthed at the spectacle before him. Energy beams flashed from her hands, the wind came up at her command to protect her as Daelam returned her attack. He didn't think she could keep this up much longer, she was showing serious signs of fatigue. He wished he could will more strength into her as he saw her begin to falter. 

Alex felt her strength weakening. Suddenly Olarae was by her side again adding her own energy to the battle. Alex felt a surge of power within her as she called on the ocean. "He doesn't have full control of the elements does he?" she asked. Olarae shook her head no. Alex smiled as she saw the vortex of water approaching the dark lord. He saw it too and gathered all his strength into one final attack. Alex felt Olarae push her back as an energy bolt broke through the barrier Alex had been struggling to maintain. She screamed as pain enveloped her. She was lifted off her feet by the residual force of the blast and thrown backward landing hard on the ground. She fought against the encroaching blackness as she guided the vortex to its target. 

The dark lord howled as the water surrounded him, a stream shot out from the vortex filling his mouth and forcing itself into his lungs. His mind screamed in agony as his lungs exploded and he crumpled to the ground dead. The vortex disappeared as Alex fell into unconsciousness. 

Jack gaped open mouthed as the events unfolded. He saw Olarae move in front of Alex as Daelam launched his attack once more, taking the brunt of the blast. As it was Alex was still flung backward at least thirty feet. He saw her struggle to sit up keeping her eye on the Dark lord and guiding the water vortex with her hands. He ran to her side when she collapsed. 

"Alex!" he shook her gently. "Alex!" 

She grabbed his sleeve. "No shouting!" 

"You ok?" he asked. 

"Help me up" she was trying to get to her feet. 

He helped her stand and she looked around at the people before her. One by one they began to kneel. 

"Do not kneel before me, I am no God!" she yelled. 

"You have defeated Daelam mistress, you must be a god." One of the villagers said. 

"He was a false god, the only power he had was the power you gave him" she stared at them. "How an I get you to understand. God's do not die, they are eternal." She spotted the dagger on the ground and picked it up. "Nor do they bleed" she said as she brought the weapon to bear on her own hand. She clenched her teeth against the pain as she held her hand up. "Look!" she shouted. "I bleed the same as you do!" 

The people gasped as they watched the blood flow from her hand. "Listen, from this day on you must choose your own paths to follow, you must find a way to bridge the gap that has forged between your peoples." 

One of the villagers rose and approached her. "How do we do this when so much has been lost?" 

"I do not have the answers you seek, but I know where you can start. His power over you is no more. Go back to your homes and your families." She gazed upon them hoping she was making sense. "You have not lost as much as you think you have." 

"We would welcome all who want to come back to us." Alex turned to see Faeldannen standing behind her. He embraced her warmly. "You have done all that you can child." He whispered. "Now it is up to them." 

She nodded. And realized there was someone missing. She pushed past the villagers and found Olarae lying still on the ground in the circle. Alex remembered how the woman had pushed her away to save her life. "Oh no please" she cried as she knelt beside the woman. "Please God no." she sobbed as she held Olarae's lifeless form. "She gave so much for them." She gently rocked the woman. She mourned for the light that had shone so brightly for such a brief amount of time. "I hope you find rest friend. I hope you find peace. Our debt to you can never be repaid." Alex felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into the grief filled eyes of Faeldannen. "She gave her life for us... I am so sorry." 

The old man wrapped his arms around Alex. "She found what she was looking for in this life, she found her redemption." 

"I know." She whispered. 

"We must tend to your friend." He said gently helping Alex lower his daughter to the ground. 

Alex looked over to Daniel. Sam was still holding him in her arms. She walked over and knelt beside them. "Daniel?" she brushed his hair away from his face. 

He opened his eyes, slowly processing the image in front of him "Dream?" he asked weakly. 

"Nope" she said her eyes filling with tears once more. "Very real and very glad to see you." She looked up at Jack and Teal'c "very glad to see all of you." 

Jack unable to control himself bent down and gripped Alex in a bear hug. "Ditto" he said. 

"Ow" Alex replied. 

"Sorry" he said as he loosened his grip without letting go completely. 

"Sir we just got her back, don't hurt her" Sam smiled. 

"I would ask you to move away so we can help your friend." Faeldannen said sternly. 

The group did as they were asked except Alex. 

"You are a willful child" he scolded her. "But you may stay" 

She looked back at Daniel who was unconscious again. She held his hand as the elder began his work. 

Alex stared quietly at the funeral pyre the villagers had built for Olarae. Elowaen gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know you mourn for her," he said quietly. "But you must know she has traveled to a better place. She is now one with the light of our ancestors." 

"I know that." She sighed "I feel for Faeldannen, she was returned to him for such a short time." 

"It was the greatest gift to him that she returned at all." 

Alex looked at the man before her; she felt his sadness and understood it. "Part of me wishes I could stay too" 

"But your place is with them." He finished. 

"Yes, they are my people, I belong with them fighting by their side, exploring and learning with them. That is my life." She smiled at him "I will never forget what you have done for me and I do wish we had more time. But fate has chosen differently for us." 

"Perhaps the fates will bring us together again Alex Kessler." He pulled her close to him and kissed her. 

"Perhaps" she whispered. 

They walked quietly back to the village, each lost in thought. They came to the elder square and Jack was there waiting for them. 

"I should go." Elowaen said. "I will see you in the morning before you leave." 

Alex smiled at him and he turned and walked away. She looked back at Jack who was grinning at her. 

"What?" she asked. 

"I think he likes you." He said raising an eyebrow. 

Alex smiled. "Yeah well I like him too." 

Jack put his arm around her. "So would you like to tell me what happened here. I mean what you did was well pretty impressive." 

"And pretty exhausting." She grinned. "I am not really sure, something about the magic of the planet and my own natural ability allowed me to do what I did. Faeldannen says when I go back home I probably wont be able to do it again, unless I can attune my self with earth's energies. He said if I wanted to learn, it would take years but I could do it. But he sensed that was not the path I wanted." 

"Was he right?" Jack asked. 

Alex nodded. "I don't need it Jack. I am perfectly happy without being able to control the elements thank you very much. Besides which if certain folks back home found out, well life as a professional guinea pig does not appeal to me." 

"Point taken." He chuckled. 

Alex smiled brightly. "I am very glad to have all of you back." 

"Glad to have you back to!" he tightened his grip around her shoulder. 

"It is good to see you smile, child," Faeldannen said as he approached Alex and Jack. "Your friend is awake and I know he would very much like to see that smile for himself." 

Alex looked up at the old man as she stood. "Thank you" she said quietly. 

The elder bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you child. You have brought my people many gifts and you gave an old man back his daughter. Thank you Alex Kessler." 

Alex nodded in silent understanding and left. 

Faeldannen studied the man before him. "Jack O'Neill you must promise me something." 

"What?" he asked. 

"If ever she wishes to return here allow it or if she is killed bring her body here and allow us to honor her. She is a part of this people now as well as yours. I do not know what her future holds but if she chooses to return she will be welcomed." 

"Yes" Jack said without hesitation. "You have my word." 

Alex stepped in to the chamber and saw Daniel sitting on the bed staring at her. She sat down next to him. 

Daniel reached out and gently touched her face. "You're real" he whispered. 

"Very" she managed to say through a sob. She stared at him feeling overwhelmed as she looked into his eyes, a sheer joy swept through her as she wept. She had him back in her heart where he belonged. He embraced her tightly. "I thought I had imagined you." He felt tears fall upon his cheeks as she returned his embrace. He felt the warmth of her presence return to him again filling the void in him completely. She was alive and she was with him and that was everything. 

**Epilogue**

Alex sat quietly at her desk writing in her journal. 

_It's been two weeks since we returned from P3X459 and all is going well. After we returned I didn't think Daniel was ever going to take his eyes off me. I know how he felt. The loss of that connection was close to unbearable for me, not being able to feel him, not knowing if he was alive. Daniel believed I was dead. He hasn't said much about it, but he doesn't have to. I know. Seems sine we've returned that connection is stronger than ever. I can now locate him anywhere. And he can do the same with me. It's funny really sometimes we're both looking for the other and we meet halfway. I am thankful every day for this man, he is a shining light in my life and I would be lost without him._

Jack still looks at me funny since my little display of force on the planet. And he tries very hard not to irritate me. I'm going to have to talk to him about that. I miss him pushing my buttons, going to have to make him understand that the ground will not open up and swallow him if he makes me mad. 

Faeldannen was right about my powers disappearing, though not completely, when we returned to earth, and I have to admit it doesn't upset me at all. I am pretty happy just being mostly how I was when I left. Though I know I am not who I was when I left. Every time I go through the gate I come back changed in some way; it's inevitable really. I think the same is true for everyone, who travels through it, how can you not be changed by what you see out there. I think we come back better than we were, I hope so anyway. 

I find my self thinking about the people back there. Missing them, especially Elowaen. He was a gentle soul and I long to see him again some day. I also look back with regret at the life that was lost. Olarae died protecting me, she died protecting all of us. Her life was worth a great deal and I had come to respect her in the short time I knew her. She told me much about her life with Daelam as we traveled to the circle. She was filled with remorse at her actions, in Daniel she had seen what she was missing and she willingly gave her life so the others could be free. She was one of the bravest most honorable people I have had the fortune to know and I mourn her loss deeply. Her father knew she was redeemed. She had atonement in the last moment of her life. It was a precious gift she gave him. 

According to my "Daniel Jackson radar" he is about fifty feet from my office. So I guess with all I've seen it comes down to this. 

A woman who lived in darkness only coming into the light at the last to sacrifice her self so that others could emerge into the light as well showed me the value of life. In her heroic actions I learned the true meaning of redemption. 

*Fin*   


* * *

>   
> © June 20, 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


#####  Special thanks to my beta reader Athene, who helped sew up a plot hole. You're terrific! As always feedback is greatly appreciated, desperately needed, wanted etc. etc.

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/fiction.html)


End file.
